Code Geass: Akito the Exiled
is a theatrical OVA. It was officially announced in the bonus materials of Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday. The new theatrical OVA is directed by Kazuki Akane (of Vision of Escaflowne and'' Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e'' fame) and once again features original character designs by CLAMP. It is a side-story that occurs between seasons one and two of Code Geass. Overview The side story takes place in 2017 a.t.b., between the rise of the “Black Knights” organization and the return of the supposedly "dead" Zero. The setting is in Europe, where the European Union (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special unit known as “W-0″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuga is a member. Leila Malcal , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the European Union for aid, commanding the Wyvern Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom and for a home to which they can return. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled.jpg setting akito.jpg mobil2.jpg radar.jpg mobil.jpg otak.jpg powe.jpg art.jpg art2.jpg art3.jpg q.jpg EU.jpg Characters Akito Hyuuga has short dark blue hair except for a longer area of hair tied in a thin braid down his back. He has dark blue eyes, and is shown in promotional art wielding a Wakizashi with a white hilt and square guard. The other known main character thus far is a girl named Leila Malcal, who has very long, ivory colored hair and light blue eyes. Gallery 26-les-legendaires-de-pokemon-noir-et-blanc-en-images.jpg|Code Geass|link=Code Geass: Akito the Exiled team.jpg|Lelouch, C.C., Leila, and Akito Akito_&_Leila.jpg|Akito & Leila akito and...jpg screen.jpg|The official preview of Code Geass: Akito Exiled which released in conjunction with Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 DVD Box Set at February 2012. geass extrasi.jpg|The New Extraction Of Akito The Exiled. magazine.jpg|Photo from Pash Magazine. akito and ....jpg|Code Geass Akito The Exiled New Extraction Scan. 7.jpg|Shin Hyūga Shaingu Jean.jpg|Jean Low|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Jean Anna.jpg|Anna Clement|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Anna Clement Joe.jpg|Joe Wise|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Joe Wise Sophie.jpg|Sophie Randall|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie Randall Klaus.jpg|Klaus Warwick|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus Warwick Laylaakito.jpg|Another screenshot of Leila Malcal geass.jpg|Geass Extraction of Shin, Anna, Klaus, Ryou, Yukiya, and Ayano in Magazine. Chara Hamel.jpg|Oscar Hamel|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_Hamel Chara Smilas.jpg|Gene Smilas|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_Smilas Chara Smilas02.jpg|Another Character design of Gene Smilas|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_Smilas Verance01.jpg|Augusta Henry Highland|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Augusta_Henry_Highland Manfredi.jpg|Michele Manfredi|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Michele_Manfredi Farnese01.jpg|Andrea Farnese|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Andrea_Farnese 638270.jpg|Poster for the 2nd Episode 0000713660.jpeg|Size comparation between European Division 130806 lisani codegeas02.jpg|Art cover for the "Sound Episode 1" 625742.jpg|Knights of St. Michael Micheal_Augustus.jpg|Micheal Augustus Godfroa Do Villon.jpg|Godfroa do Villon Raymond San Jiru.jpg|Raymond San Jiru Maria Shing.jpg|Maria Shaingu Alice Shing.jpg|Alice Shaingu topMain.jpg|New Key Visual December 2014. ff.png|New Character Other Characters Below are other characters that are believed to be part of the main cast. Ryo Sayama Ryo Sayama is the leader of a terrorist group that opposes the Mafia. Yukiya Naruse Yukiya Naruse is a boy who belongs to Ryo's group. Ayano Kosaka Ayano Kosaka is a girl who is also in Ryo's group. Klaus Warwick Klaus Warwick is Leila Malcal's lieutenant. Sophie Randall Sophie Randall, a civilian brain science expert. Joe Wise Joe Wise is an assistant researcher of Sophie Randall. Anna Clement Anna Clement is a genius scientist and the developer of the "Alexander." Shin Hyūga Shaingu Shin Hyūga Shaingu is a Euro knight that works for the Britannian Military. He is also revealed to be Akito's biological older brother. Jean Low Jean Low is a Britannian knight who works for Shin Hyūga Shaingu. Oscar Hamel Oscar Hamel is the vice captain of the Guard Troops. Gene Smilas Gene Smilas is a general of the European Union. Augusta Henry Highland Augusta Henry Highland is the Britannian Archduke of Verance. Michele Manfredi Michele Manfredi is the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Michael. Andrea Farnese Andrea Farnese is the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Raphael. Knightmare Frame The Alexander, a new Knightmare Frame, has the concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame, whose appearance suggests Sixth-Generation or later. The Knightmare Frame is piloted by Akito Hyuga and is a special operation unit that was originally developed in the E.U. by Anna. Akira Yasuda has returned to design the mechanical Knightmare units. Other Knightmare Frames Below are other Knightmare Frames that are confirmed to make an appearance in the OVA. Alexander Type-02 The Alexander Type-02, a variation of the Alexander, is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used in the Special Forces Unit "W-0." Sutherland The Sutherland is a fifth generation Knightmare Frame, like the one from the original series, that was developed from the Glasgow with improved mobility. Glasgow The Glasgow is a combat type fourth generation Knightmare Frame, just like the Glasgow from the original series. Gloucester The Gloucester is a fifth-generation Knightmare Frame that was developed from the Sutherland. Panzer-Hummel The Panzer-Hummel is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used by the European Union military. Gardmare The Gardmare is a Knightmare Frame produced by the European Union. Vercingetorix The Vercingetorix '''is a Knightmare Frame used by the Knights of St. Michael. Gracchus The '''Gracchus '''is a Knightmare Frame used by the Knights of St. Michael. Gallery Kmf Alexander.jpg|Alexander Alexander.jpg|The Knightmare Frame, Alexander, as it appeared in the preview. Alexander1234.jpg alexander 5.jpg|Knightmare Design Alexander1.jpg alexander13.jpg|Alexander in a battle. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled-KnightmareFrames.jpg|Some other Knightmare Frames that have made an appearance in the preview. robot.jpg show.jpg tembak.jpg akito39.jpg alexander weapon design.jpg|Alexander and Weapon Design. 9.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Alexander Type-02. 11.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Sutherland. 10.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Glasgow 8.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Gloucester (Knights of St. Raphael) PanzerHummel.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Panzer-Hummel Gardmare.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Gardmare liverpool.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Liverpool 6929ae19.jpg|Frame Design of Vercingetorix Staff '''Original Creator: Sunrise, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Goro Taniguchi Director: Kazuki Akane Screenplay: Kazuki Akane, Miya Asakawa Series Composition Cooperation: Shigeru Morita Original Character Design: CLAMP Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Chief Animation Director: Shuichi Shimamura Knightmare Draft Design: Akira Yasuda Mechanical Design: Kenji Teraoka, Takumi Sakura, Takashi Miyamoto, Astray's 3DCG Animation Director: Eiji Inomoto 3DCG: Orange Color Design: Kumiko Nakayama Art Director: Takeshi Satou Art Set: Kazushige Kanehira Sound Director: Jin Aketagawa Music: Ichiko Hashimoto Theme Song: "More Than Words" (Composition by Yoko Kanno, Lyrics by Yuho Iwasato, Song by Maaya Sakamoto) Voice Actors/Actresses Miyu Irino: Akito Hyuga Maaya Sakamoto: Leila Malcal Satoshi Hino: Ryou Sayama Yoshitsugu Matsuoka: Yukiya Naruse Yoko Hikasa: Ayano Kosaka Keiji Fujiwara: Klaus Warwick Yuko Kaida: Sophie Randall Shinji Kawada:: Joe Wise Ai Kayano: Anna Clement Masaya Matsukaze: Shin Hyūga Shaingu Unshou Ishizuka: Gene Smilas Showtaro Morikubo: Oscar Hammel Mikako Komatsu: Kate Novak Asami Seto: Ferilli Paltrow Nao Tōyama: Chloe Winkel Saori Hayami: Hilda Fagan Natsumi Takamori: Sarah Danes Mariya Ise: Olivia Lowell Kenta Miyake: Michele Manfredi Takehito Koyasu: Andrea Farnese Jun Fukuyama:' '''Julius Kingsley '''Takahiro Sakurai': Suzaku Kururugi Kaori Ishihara: Alice Shaingu Mamiko Noto: Maria Shaingu Takuma Terashima: Ashley Ashura Yukana: C.C Release Dates According to composer Ichiko Hashimoto, the theatrical screening events were going to take place every three months beginning Summer 2012 and preceding each BD/DVD release. The format consists of four OVA chapters with a running time of about 50 minutes per episode.MAL Crunchyroll Hashimoto had also originally estimated that the official soundtrack would be released in Fall 2012.MAL However, these dates were postponed a few times due to production delays. On April 27th 2012, it was announced that the first episode of the OVA would premiere in Japan on August 4th, 2012.CrunchyrollCode Geass Official Site The special preview screening for the first episode took place at Ikebukuro Cinema Sunshine and Shinjuku Wald 9 on July 16th 2012.CrunchyrollCode Geass Official Site Sakamoto Maaya, the singer of the ending theme song "More than Words," released the single for the song on July 25th 2012.Code Geass Official SiteMaaya Sakomoto The Akito the Exiled official website announced the second episode would be released in Spring 2013.Maaya Sakomoto However, in January 2013 it was announced that the second episode's release date would be pushed back to Summer 2013.Crunchyroll On June 21st 2013, the official theatrical release for the second OVA episode was announced as September 14th 2013.Code Geass: Akito the Exiled #2's Added Cast, September Delay Revealed The Blu-ray and DVD for the first OVA episode were released on January 29th 2013, coming in both standard and limited editions; the latter contains an additional 24 page booklet, a special slip cover featuring Akito and Leila back to back, as well as 15 postcards featuring images of various characters taken from the ending sequence of the OVA. For the second OVA episode, the Blu-ray and DVD will be released on 25th of December and the PSN said that the RAW version were released on 19th of October. The Akito the Exiled Official website announced the third and fourth episode would be released in 2nd May and 4th July 2015. The title for both episode is Kagayaku Mono Ten Yori Otsu (The Brightness Falls) and Nikushimi no Kioku Kara (From the Memories of Hatred). The first screening of the 3rd episode will be on May 2nd of 2015. The Blu-ray DVD for third OVA episode, will be released on 26th of June 2015. The Akito The Exiled Official Website announced the Fifth Episode would be released in this Autumn 2015. Trailer BIGLOBE's Anime One portal site began streaming a 53-second promotional video for the Code Geass: Akito the Exiled anime project on Monday. The website is also streaming the project's previous promotional video that debuted in January. The spinoff anime's first installment will open in theaters in Japan on August 4.Anime News Network Home Releases Akito the Exiled Episode 1: The Wyvern Arrives BD Cover.png|Episode 1 BD Cover Akito cover.png|Front cover of Ep. 1 Limited Edition featuring Akito Layla cover.png|Rear cover of Ep. 1 Limited Edition featuring Leila Akito postcard 1.jpg|Postcard 1/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Leila Malcal Akito postcard 2.jpg|Postcard 2/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Leila and Anna Akito postcard 3.jpg|Postcard 3/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Leila Akito postcard 4.jpg|Postcard 4/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring a young Leila Akito postcard 5.jpg|Postcard 5/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring a young Akito Hyuga Akito postcard 6.jpg|Postcard 6/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Akito Akito postcard 7.jpg|Postcard 7/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Akito Akito postcard 8.jpg|Postcard 8/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Ayano Kosaka and Ryou Sayama Akito postcard 9.jpg|Postcard 9/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring a young Ayano Akito postcard 10.jpg|Postcard 10/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Sophie Randall and Joe Wise Akito postcard 11.jpg|Postcard 11/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Anna Clement Akito postcard 12.jpg|Postcard 12/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Joe Akito postcard 13.jpg|Postcard 13/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Klaus Warwick Akito postcard 14.jpg|Postcard 14/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Oscar Hamel Akito postcard 15.jpg|Postcard 15/15 from Ep. 1 Limited Ed. featuring Shin Hyuga Shaingu and Jean Low Illustration 004.png Illustration 003.png Illustration 002.png Illustration 001.png BDレーベル.png Label.png 11011187_806890966026410_4227224931896397281_n.jpg|Front Ep.3 Limited Edition Featuring Julius Kingsley 10306556_10153386662401842_5360948489200780790_n.jpg|Rear Cover of Ep.3 Limited Edition featuring Suzaku Kururugi 11120902_819605141421659_1665593361181719451_n.jpg|Regular Blu-ray/DVD Episode 3 References Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:OVA